This application claims Paris Convention priority of German patent application number 100 13 922.1-33 filed on Mar. 21, 2000, the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light arrangement for a vehicle and ore particularly to a light arrangement for a vehicle with a light housing from which the light of a light source emerges through an outlet opening.
B. Background
Simple interior lights of vehicles are known which comprise only one light source and only serve to illuminate inner large surfaces. Moreover, there are pure reading lights having a bulb as reading light such as a driver or co-driver reading light. Finally, also combined interior and reading lights are known for which separate bulbs are used for the various functions. These known lights either have limited functional scope. That is known lights function only as a reading light or only as an interior light. In addition, known lights require several bulbs to be used for the various functions which means more components are required, i.e. several bulbs, fittings and contacts, thereby increasing cost and space requirements.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to further develop a light arrangement of the initially mentioned kind with as few parts as possible and low cost into a combined interior and reading light
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in that the light housing is provided with at least one further (second) outlet opening for the light and that at least one screen section is movably disposed in the light housing which either covers or exposes the path of rays of the light between light source and second outlet opening.
The advantage achieved with the invention consists in that only one bulb can fulfil the interior and reading light function. This allows to save components, cost and space. Mechanical screens either expose or block the path of rays to the corresponding outlet openings or surfaces.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, each screen section is provided on a switch button rotatably disposed in the light housing. Depending on the turning position of the switch button, the path of rays of the light between light source and second outlet opening is closed or at least partly open.
In a preferred further development of this embodiment, each screen section is formed by a wall section of a circumferential wall of the switch button, wherein neighboring screen sections are spaced apart in each case by an opening section in the circumferential wall.
Preferably, the light source is disposed in an interior space of the switch button whose front side may also be provided with the first outlet opening. The first outlet opening may be formed as separate light disc, possibly with integrated reading light optics.
In another preferred further development, at least part of the light radiated by the light source leaves the first outlet opening at an angle. This measure has the advantage that the light emerging from the first outlet opening is directed to the driver or co-driver in corresponding rotary positions of the switch button. The angle of the emerging light can be achieved e.g. by a reading light optics provided on the switch button, in particular, on the first outlet opening. Inclination of the emerging light can also be achieved by a reflector disposed in the switch button.
Preferably, each of the two sides of the switch button is provided with a second outlet opening. This second outlet opening may be a light disc or be formed by a housing wall which is transparent in this area.
In a further preferred development, sliding contacts, which are electrically connected with the light source, are provided on the switch button which cooperate in certain rotary positions of the switch button with contacts of a contacting means mounted on the light housing. The switch button does not only serve for manipulating the path of rays leading to the second outlet opening but also for switching the light arrangement on and off.
In the invention, it is preferred that the light emerging from the first outlet opening is formed as focussed reading light and the light emerging from the second outlet opening(s) is formed as flatly emerging interior light.
Further advantages of the invention can be extracted from the description and the drawing. The features mentioned above and below may be used in accordance with the invention either individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination. The embodiments shown and described are not to be understood as exhaustive enumeration but rather have exemplary character for describing the invention.